


Mistletoe

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Finding Bond in her office wasn't surprising.  Finding him wearing that was.





	

M walked into her office and stopped.

James Bond was standing in front of the large window, staring out.

Finding Bond in her office wasn’t surprising. When not on assignment, he had a habit of loitering about.

Finding Bond in her office in the middle of summer wearing a Santa hat? That **was** surprising. 

“Bored are we, 007?”

Bond turned, flashing her a broad grin as she crossed over to him. He flourished a sprig of mistletoe; held it above her head.

“Christmas in July, M.”

“James-”

Bond kissed away her half-hearted protest.

“Merry Christmas,” she murmured against his lips.


End file.
